The Trials of Mini Zexion
by organization 13 VI
Summary: Part 2 of the Farce Of Mini zexion. A Multi POV story read The farce before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers you have all waited for this and I will give you a cookie. I have a plan for this story it will be Thirteen chapters (The 6****th**** one will be last) each chapter will have each character of the Org XIII. Some will be captured and some will be freed and a shocking revelation will appear. After the thirteenth chapter it will be open air for ideas before I put this puppy to bed. So I announce the Trials of Mini Zexion. Oh and by the way the characters might be oc I will **_**try**_** to keep them original**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, only a Moogle plush toy. **

Chp I: A superior Dilemma

IPOV

I woke up in a field of white flowers, the sky lit brightly as thirteen huge towers stood there off in the distance. The 6th one shined brightly and stood out from the rest.

_"How peculiar," _I thought as I was admiring the scenery realizing the flowers were from Radiant garden. I began to advance towards the looming tower when a shadow of my past appeared.

"I want my body back," the wraith shouted his key blade drawn and fighting stance ready. He seemed in no hurry and apparently my only escape.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," I quickly summoned my Interdiction and summoned a few turrets for support. He quickly lunged towards me deflecting my turrets his intentions were lethal. I quickly parried his key blade and sent him back with a kick. Then Dark Aura gushed from his body and began to create a strange armor.

"What, afraid of darkness," he shouted at me and began to taunt,"After all it was you who told me to embrace it!" With a blood curling scream his attacks became fierce.

"Terra?" It was him how could I have forgotten I thought the internal struggle was absolve with me as the victor.

"I get to destroy you once more!" I truly despised him for a nobody to be filled with such rage is un-natural. I found out that my blade could not pierce his armor.

Die he screamed as darkness began to choke me as the ground began to devour me.

_ "Am I the Lord of nothing,"_ I thought as a world of darkness enveloped me. I came to in a play room of some sort a collar placed upon my neck and an unconscious Savage Nymph beside me.

"Oh by the love of Kingdom Hearts?" I was surprised at my situation as I saw Two and Five in the same condition.

"Oh I see your up," said this faintly familiar voice. I was "terrified" to see Six or his Shadow playing with his plush toys.

"You're not Six are you?" I asked

"Yes and no," he giggled believing that this was a game,

"Then what are you?" I sensed that he was some heartless who held some domain over this realm

"I am darkness," he smiled," and you shall play with me he commanded.

I was compelled by this infernal collar to do as such. I hoped for the fate of the others to rescue us importantly me from Six's Tower.

**So how did you think each chapter is an individual Pov and how they all get here. I will add some humor to the story like torture Xemnas and such any ideas? Sorry for the shortness. Read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings fellow readers what's up? This story will be kind of weird to read at first but hopefully funny. How is my writing technique? Do you like my story and what I should do to Xemnas I already have one idea in my head lol. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nada zilch nothing (there your happy I said it T^T T.S.)**

CHP II: A sharpshooters quarry

II POV

"Here we are as Xigbar (_Nobodieus Sharp shootercus_) is asleep and our hunter is prepping his quarry," This mysterious voice that plays in the back of my mind.

"What is that voice," I began to get up when I saw a shadow in the distance.

"The prey spots the hunter and his pack," wait was I in a documentary perfect just perfect.

"Uhh, prey now is the time to run," the voice suggested to me.

I wasn't expecting the random arrow whistling past my head nor the fact that I was suddenly being chase by Moogles! Frigin Moogle ridding on a chocobos whatever world I woke up on I needed to escape.

I Summoned My arrow shooters to fend for myself but picking them off one by one. Sadly it was ineffective so I did the next best thing. What you may ask? I warped the kingdom hearts out of here!

"That was close," I sighed in relief as I surveyed my surroundings.

_"I need to get out of here," _I thought to myself as I ran aimlessly to the next trap. It was what you called a Malayan man catcher. I heard the demented plush toys approaching closer towards me as I warped to the next area.

"Will I ever escape?" I asked myself hoping for an answer.

"No, it is a documentary about the hunter and the prey you dolt," this guy had the most snobbish British accent worse than Luxord. No offense to the guy he is really cool guy to drink with and such but well I digress the point is there was a voice in the sky.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the narrator," he interjected.

I was too busy with the oddly insane argument to notice the dart that hit my neck. Actually it was a few darts but I am trying to down play this for my pride sake. No it was hundred to be exact any ways the room began to spin as I fell to the floor.

"So the quarry is caught and I can continue with the plot," the narrator replied.

"Plot what plot?" was all I could muster as the drugs began to take effect.

"Kingdom hearts kiddo," I saw myself before the incident; and the world went black.

I was the third to wake up, Larxene was still unconscious, and the rock head well he was playing horse with our demented Zexion. I could not help but laugh at Superior my good friend in a maid outfit. (A.N**. I was bored hey it's not every day you get to toy with the superior, ruler of the castle that never was**)

"Ha-ha Xemnas in a dress," My sides began to hurt as I gave away my presence. It knew I was awake.

"Oh teddy," The shadow screamed and a giant plush bear picked me up and took me before it.

"What shall I dress you up?" it pondered.

"I thought boys didn't play with dolls," I sarcastically replied. I was put in a panda suit, and made to dance.

"When I get out-"I was silenced by the shadow who order me to say Kyuu instead.

"Kyuuu! (Hell no)," this was an embarrassment to suffer as such.

"_This must have been karma,"_ I thought as I became Xigbar the dancing bear.

**Sorry for Xigbar fans I won't apologize for Lord Mansex (Xemnas) please read and review. Oh and by the way what should I do next to Superior? **


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows of the past

**Greetings I have decided to add more Zexion to this story*hurray* it will be about Xalidin still. I will add Zexion to give the readers a bit more about his past. So without hesitation I will give you part one of the 4-part sub series called shadows of his past.**

Chp III: Shadows of the past part 1

Zexion Pov

"Wake up, Lil Ienzo," a sweet voice came to my ear it was far off and dear. To where I was I didn't remember but I woke up in a crib; in a familiar room.

_"That's odd it my own room," _I thought, as I began to stir I needed to be changed and that's when I saw her.

She had black hair and those brilliant azure blue eyes and a very warm smile, she picked me up.

"Morning my baby boy," she smiled It was faint as her scent reminded me who she was.

"Mommy?" I said in my childish voice.

_ "How was she alive,"_ I thought she was- argh I can't remember how did she die.

I was changed afterwards and placed in a high chair when I saw my father. His eyes were amber and he had sable hair, he was sipping his coffee when my mom gave him a kiss.

_"This must be a dream," _I thought as I was spoon fed my meal. I then smelled wind and blood, It was Xaldin fighting? I didn't know for sure what happen to my friends.

"Wake up it is almost time," a voice called out towards me.

III POV

"Damn," I shouted as I felt my bones break. I saw Dilan sending me twirling in the air.

"Hmmm, I see your using Lynd worm," he laughed as he was wielding Wyvern.

_"Where did this guy come from," _he was a guardian of the third tower, my tower I needed to beat him to help the others.

"I despise your heart," I shouted as I sent a lance towards him praying for an opening.

"Ha-ha," he laughed as he blocked my lance with the head of his lance.

"You're open," I knew more about him and he was just a simple copy as I try to strike him down.

"Dragoon lance," I flipped in the air as I quickly felt the air intensify with heat. I see why he used Wyvern…..

Fire scorched the air around me almost striking me down but I retreated back to my original position.

"Back to square one," I quickly ran towards him and summon Lynd worms' true form.

"Nice trick," as he performed a similar summon and brought wyvern to the field.

They crashed like two dragons dancing in the sky the polar opposite of each other fighting for dominance. I shouted as both of our lances broke the fighting ceased and he smiled.

"Good luck," he whispered as he slowly began to fade from this existence a lance pierced through him. I felt "pride" as the third tower began to crumble and I sensed IV presence.

**So how was it did ya like it read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow of the past II

**This is part two of the sub Series it is a part of the plot of the story. These chapters were kind of hard since it I am not a tragic writer. So without further ado I present part 2.**

Chp IV: Part 2 of Shadows of the past

VI POV

"Wake up," the noise grew louder at first it was a murmur but now it spoke in a low soft tune. Memories began to gush back in glimpse of my child hood. I knew this day was the day I lost it all.

"What's wrong sweetie you look tired?" I had a blank stare upon my face as my mom picked me up.

I smiled at her to hide my face; maybe I could save them?

"Sweetie would you like to go to the zoo?" my mom asked.

"I nodded I wanted this feeling to breathe her scent again I missed her.

"Papa, mommy I wuv you," I whispered I was scared for them as mere memories surged back into my mind.

IV POV

I awoke in a lab similar to hollow bastion, ironic that I ended up in the place where it al began.

"So you do remember," Ienzo appeared before was he an enemy or a friend.

"Who-"I was interrupted with a simple gesture.

"I am Ienzo or Zexion super ego," he replied like he knew exactly what I was about to ask.

"We need to help him," in terms we needed to find Zexion. Alas to whom he was referring to was a mystery.

"How do we get to him," I asked as a familiar chill assaulted the air as I arrived.

"Even!" Ienzo hissed as he drew out his version of the Lexicon. I quickly drew out my frozen pride and ready myself for the frozen assault.

"Welcome to my lab," he greeted with a cold and sadistic tone. Was I really this crazy, hmmm I wonder sometimes?

"Our lab," I rebutted, I quickly cast an ice barrier for Ienzo and I to escape. We ran till I found an exit but Ienzo stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I questioned.

"Go he needs you I will hold him off." He began to walk back into the tower. I did not want to lose him again, not to the darkness but a barrier was casted so I could not stop him.

The earth began to shake as my tower began to crumble with Ienzo inside.

"Ienzo nooooooo!" I cried as I slumped to my knees. I had to save Zexion. I sensed another earth quake but it wasn't natural it was Lexaus.


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow of the past III

**Hey every one TS is here with a new chapter I will be posting the last two of the sub part miniseries Shadow of the past. Did you guys see the Toonami channel coming on adult swim on April fool's day? It was COOL! Any ways the story is a bit confusing but it will be explained very soon but I will tell you that every character will have faced there demons (shadows) and either prevail or succumb to them. So I give you part two. **

Chp V: Shadows of the past part 3

VI POV

The earth began to shake, and I was a little scared my mom knew it.

"Shhh, don't worry," she comforted me as she held me on our walk towards the zoo.

"_Wake up,"_ as the voice in my mind became louder.

"_What is that noise,"_ I pondered for a short while and put it aside as we arrived at the zoo. Surprisingly there was a new attraction called the Sharpshooting panda and his Superior maid. I quickly pointed towards the strange attraction but alas they did not pay attention to me. They were doing the same thing as most parents do.

V POV

"You couldn't save Ienzo, Lea, or Even," Aleus shouted as he began to punch me again. The force pinned me against the wall.

He was right I couldn't save them some silent hero I turned out to be. I remember that fateful night. I was unaware of the looming darkness as Dilian and I sat and enjoyed our dinner. He was first to notice the disturbance but was absorbed in one fell swoop. I ran like a coward as I heard screaming as the shadows lurked in every corner. I felt like I was being torn apart and my heart stolen.

_"I need to protect everyone!" _was the last thing I subconsciously remembered and that's was when I was reborn. It didn't matter as I felt the familiar darkness sink my very existence.

Later on I awoke to find myself in a play room, superior in a maid outfit.

"S-superior?" I was shocked to see him in such an outfit his pride must be in ruins.

"Lexy!" this familiar face shouted it was Zexion or so I thought. He looked like him but the way he gazed upon me was more psychotic than melancholy.

"Pway with me!" he shouted and I obeyed he had a collar on me sadly.

This was not Zexion.

**Hey everybody if you are scratching your head in sheer confusion don't worry it is suppose to happen. The final part will explain everything. I have decided that I won't skip chapter six. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Of the past IV

**All will be explained in this chapter of what and when how. Sorry if this was a little bit confusing I really am. Also I have decided to say scrap it with the planned out chapters I have used some of the idea but will have Zexion in the story. He is the hero of this story after all. So with out further notice I give you the final part of this mini arc. **

Chp VI : Awake

Dusk began to settle when I heard the voice again. It was loud and echoed back into my mind.

" Wake up!," It began to scream atme but then faded away, the final moments of my memory resurrected. I began to remember everything , what happen to my parents, and how I became what I am.

I also realized thatthis was a dream. We were all about to go to sleep when I came upon this realization.

"mama papa I will always love you," I whispered tears leaving my eyes as my vision began to blur from the smoke. I remember now I lost my parents in a fire, the world slowly became dark as I started to choke on the smoke. Before I lost consciousness I heard a sinister laugh echoed through my ear.

" Wake up!" it was a familiar voice the scent of ice flared my nostrils.

" Wexen?" it was vexen he held me I must have been in a coma from the shock.

" Wher am i?" it was dark and I couldn't see I was afraid.

" You are in the 6th tower," he said but I still didn't understand, what did he mean by the 6th tower?

" There are thirteen towers each housing one of the members and there dark personas."

He also told me that some of the members were here trapped.

" Wat is this place?" I was curious.

To find out it was a reaction caused by my powers, a little bit of my childish mind , add a hint of heartless and darkness and there you go.

" you have a power over illusions," Vexen walked carrying me along, "and to some degree it can warp reality if spiraled out of control."

"I Caused all of dis?" I was amazed at my handy work but sadly it had to end. I tried to cancel my illusion but there was a small problem.

" Um Wexen," I was embaaressed.

" What is it?" he asked.

" My powers are gone." I was shocked what happen to my powers did they just leave?

" That's not good," he seemed concerned but the scent of Xaldin caught my attention,

" greetings little one," he replied. He seemed injured as he was clutching his ribs and walk with a limp.

" Your injured," Vexen set me down and began to cast cura over Xaldin. The wounds healed quickly.

" That was a good change of pace," he bturned towards me and began to pick me up.

" And you need one too," he pulled out a bag from out of no where.

" how and where did you get that?" I wasshocked

" It is Hammer space," that was all the explination I needed.

" vexen I didn't know you were a father," Xaldin said with such sarcassam.

" Funny after I just fixed your fractured ribs, dislocated sholder, and fractured skull," vexen shot back finishing the job he picked me up. We wandered our way till we found our exit.

" we will return," Vexen promised as we heared a loud bang from the 8th tower.

_"Axel,"_ I thought as we ran off into the rubble the 7th tower stood next to us undisturbed by what happen before my eyes.

" hey Kiddo, your safe that's good ," Axel was sitting on the pile of rubble with a broken chakrahm stuck into the ground. The moon shown behindus as we heared a Lunatics howl.

" Saix!" we all shouted as his tower loomed before us.

**So that's explains it I wont be updaiting for a while I am vacationing. Please read and review I have seven more chapters to go and a list of things to go through. but give me some ideas and I will implament in the later installments. Questions comments anyone? I need you guys feedback motivation etc. Flames will not help it can only destroy and make great marshmallows (+l"'.o.'"l+).**

** _Toshiro Stealhert_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait I have been ultra busy since I last posted musical stuff and what not but I shall update none the less. This came to me while I was on my cruise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saix puppy or KH that goes to their respective owners.**

CHP VII: an inverted werewolf

VI POV

The look of fear was painted on all of our faces we knew that when he howled there was no hope as our Lunar Diviner was fighting madly.

"Saix," Axel looked worried for his former friend; he must have seen something in his tower that foreshadowed this.

Axel and Saix are like the sun and the moon, polar opposites but always within reach.

There was a momentary silence upon us as we felt the tower collapse. What stood before us was a wolf pup sitting there wagging his tail.

VII POV: During the fight

"Foolish Saix, mindlessly serving I. you are just his lapdog!" Isa said with a slight sneer in his voice.

He was trying to fight me as I swiftly dodged his various attacks I was bored and I wanted a way out of this tower.

His weapon was a curved Claymore with the several phases of the moon upon the grip. It was a beautiful Claymore but ineffective.

"I am not a dog, nor am I superiors property, I chose to serve him," I summoned my claymore and prepared for my assault.

He dashed once more towards me spinning his blade to create sparks upon the ground which I swiftly dodged it.

"You're good, for a Mutt," he lashed towards me and I was growing very impatient. Why does everybody see me as superiors pet? I am not his pet and if any one Nobody or Somebody says that one more time I will lose my patience.

"But," he said "a wild beast will always kill a domesticated animal," it was official he needed to disappear. I caught his blade with my bare hand the moons aura radiating from my body the smell of blood in the air.

"I am not his pet!" I let out a huge snarl as the moon light hit my scar.

"I'll show you who's a dog!" I ripped his arm off bone snapping but shadow like globs was sent hurling after me it was a trap.

"Oh my," he seem unfazed by the gaping wound as the blobs began encasing my body.

"You will not capture me," I let out another roar and my claymore shot out a beam destroying most of the blobs and Isa.

But what was left quickly festered and grew once more.

"What's happening to me?" I felt bones break and my body felt like liquid fire recklessly destroying me. I wanted to yell but I herd a whine almost like a pup.

I blacked out as the tower finally came down when I came too I was sitting upright. I saw my hands were replaced by paws and an absurd amount of fur covered my body.

Oh by the love of Kingdom hearts what will superior think?

Words cannot describe my situation, or the actions of serving, cleaning, Etc. I am not a maid but why am I wearing a dress **(A.N. that is a good question it was a little spontaneous I thought of something humiliating but ahhhh whatever back to the story)**.

"Xem-Xem," It called my name "we have company set some tea."

I did not expect to see her.

"Hello Xeanhort," she said.

"Evalin," I said frankly as I began to serve tea.

"Would you Like to see my handy work," she said as she drew out a crystal ball she showed me that VI, IV, III, VII (I think it was VII) and VIII have escaped the tower. That left IX, X, XI, XIII, and XIII still sleeping in the tower.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Simple," she smirked" Kingdom hearts." She smirked as she began to sip her tea

"It was you who sent the heartless," I was displeased in relative terms.

"Why yes, it was suppose to go after your Keyblader and bring out His heart."

"So that was your plan, "he wanted to bring out his hidden heart it would've worked but a certain important piece was missing, I made sure of that.

"Sit with us and watch the show," She commanded.

I gladly obliged these heels were killing me.

**So how did you like this chapter? What are your thoughts about the story so far? Please Read and Review come on you can do it little fella. There are Cookies involved. **


	8. Chapter 8

** I am back and ready to type. I have been very busy with my life but now I have found the time to write ma stories. Note I do support the Larxel pairing it is actually cool. Well off to the chapter.**

**Chapter VIII:**

**Dancer of flames…**

I woke up in an old dance room that I used to practice.

"Ugh- what happen," I sat up looking at myself in the mirror. Everything came back to me like a flurry of flames. We were fighting the heartless and it sent a powerful blast with its moon staff. It wasn't a typical heartless for sure.

"You came back," a female voice echoed through the room. She was this really cute blonde with a vaguely familiar face.

"Relena?" It was my fiancé before I became a nobody. The sight of her well, she was wearing a black dress that cut mid length. Her eyes had a seducing glare when she began to lift her skirt showing a sharp surprise.

"Lea," a flurry of knives was sent after me.

"Relena what are you doing?" I dodge rolled out of the way from the knives.

"Do you remember what you said," she shouted with a sense of scorn in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I quickly summoned my chackrahms.

My actions were revealed when the mirrors began to reflect the night that I lost myself.

_ "Relena, I love you but I have to save Isa, there is something evil going down."_

_ "Please stay safe lea, I love you." I kissed her as the mirrors began to shatter._

"You never came back, we could have been married." The air began to crackle with electricity as the knives hurled towards me.

I quickly used my Chackrahms to block the assault as it slowly chipped away at my weapon; until one of my chackrahms finally broke and I had to move out of the way.

"Damn," I quickly discarded my useless weapon.

"Relena, I will always love you," I called upon my inner flame," But you should know about old flames."

"What," she said sarcastically,

"Didn't you mother ever tell you that you mess with fire, you're goanna get BURNED!" I sent a blast of fire towards as I heard unholy growl as if she wasn't human.

The fight was over as I saw a glimmering necklace in the ashes of once was. It was her and I quickly retrieved it. I didn't understand this, my head was confused and I was extremely thirsty.

"Geez this sucks, how do I get out of here," I was walking towards the exit when I heard laughter.

"Wow you really are going to leave," the ashes start to form back into her. I was shocked as she floated inches between me and the door.

"You're going to go save the dog boy and that emo brat," It was funny she sounded like Larx- wait that's her?

"_I see where she gets the inner bitch from,"_ I thought.

"That's it now I am mad!" I was truly annoyed so I created a decent explosive.

As the tower began to crumble and the unearthly growl from Saix mouth I was worried. I was rather shocked to see the err- um Saix puppy. Honestly in my total opinion, of this whole farce he deserved it. After all I find it funny that our resident sociopath gets a total make over from dark and dreary to fluffy and cute. Oh but wait when I found out about his little friend, I have not laughed so hard in ages. Oh by the love of Kingdom Hearts, I wondered how Demyx is doing.

**So that's it for chapter 8 I need ideas for Demyx, Should he have an epic sitar battle? What is his back story? I need reviews they drive my inspiration. I crave attention! Ok I was being dramatic but I need help for chapter NINE. (Yes it is in all caps for a reason). So read and review the spinning Moogle commands you.**

**S.M.: KUPOOOOOOOO!**

** _TOSHIRO **_**STEALHERT_**_


	9. Chapter 9: Read and Review

**I had an epiphany no not really but a really great idea; I decided to slow things down on the updating chapters so that I can make them better. So without a further ado I add to you guys a new arc in the Trials of Mini Zexion called Three N o b o d i e s and a **_**chibi.**_** It stars Axel as the crazy flare head, Demyx the laid back, and the Charlie Sheen of this group Luxord. It will have Lots of Laughs (or I will try knowing my sense of humor). After all this is a family based story so why not spice it up? Any ways this is part 1 of * flash* Three N o b o d i e s and a chibi. Also a little feedback on my progress from my fellow readers can help. I don't own the name Myde or a Moogle leash that would be weird.**

Chapter 9: N.I.N.E (Now inside the nocturnes environment)

IX POV:

The scent of the amusement park it brought me back to attention. My head swimming as the past events returned to my head.

"How in the kingdom hearts did I get here?" My eyes began to adjust to the dark surroundings I notice that something was blocking my way.

"Oh great glass I think that's glass how odd," I sighed as I quickly summoned my sitar and smashed the glass. Sadly I did not notice the distance between the cage and the ground as I fell to a hard landing.

"Ow," I rubbed my back, and slowly exited the place.

Zexion POV:

We all left the remains changed in a sense, well for me my situation hasn't progressed or regressed but for VII….

"Puppy," I accidentally blurted as a sudden urge to hug VII Over whelmed me.

"VI, why are you hugging me?" he calmly asked.

"Sowy, I couldn't help myself," I admitted as a swirl of energy surrounded VII then he suddenly transformed back to normal.

"That was fast," Axel replied.

"Interesting how did you do that?" Vexen questioned.

"Honestly I am not superiors second in command for just any reason," he replied nonchalantly. Suddenly his faced turned green similar to the time he taste tested for Xaldin.

"Zexion is that you?" he asked.

Honestly it wasn't me and I smelt it too.

"No it is something much worse," I shot back, "A petting zoo"

The smell grew stronger as we saw a billboard saying:

_Welcome to Adventure land….. Home of the N. I. N. E._

"An amusement park sweet,"Axel said. I was surprise to see the sly grin on VII. Even Xaldin Nodded in agreement.

Before we all rushed inn Vexen alerted us to one major problem.

"Look at what we are wearing," Vexen noticed our clothes; they reeked of blood, sweat, and had plenty of tears.

"What is your suggestion then," I asked with a hint of pout in my voice.

He suddenly pointed towards the clothing shop.

"Brilliant IV, "Xaldin said as we hurried into the store.

9 POV

The brightly colored lights, dazzling sounds, and laughter composed this melodious environment. Yet something was off about this place something evil.

"You!" This strange voice shouted it was my old friend from the circus.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I was surprise to see you old friend." I replied. The touchy reunion was interrupted by a maniacal laugh.

"_Kefka!_," I thought as my natural response to everything was; to run away.

"Myde why are you running old pal?" destruction followed right behind Kefka as we ran further into the alley way.

Zexion POV:

We arrive at the clothing store and began to browse I was gladly ready to get out of our tattered robes.

I walked out of the changing room- well Vexen helped me out; I noticed Axel and Xaldin snickering in a little corner.

"So this is in his room strange?" Xaldin whispered as he gazed at the picture.

"I forgot about this one," Axel said as he pulled out the picture of Vexen and me sleeping.

"_Damn it must have been when I relapsed,"_ I thought as I began to blush from the embarrassment.

"Enough gawking," Saix growled he was wearing Jeans and a blue t-shirt. While Xaldin is wearing aviator goggles' a flight jacket (similar WWI) Axel style of clothes seemed normal as he wore a black jacket with chains latched to torn up jeans. Everyone had a sensed of Cool in a sense compared to me.

"Hey Zexion what are you wearing?" He was right I was wearing some overalls with a number six head ban. I looked like some average toddler at an amusement park especially if you added the "Safety tether" * aka the Moogle leash from the original story*.

The sound of a camera clicking caught my attention as axel began to take pictures. I was not pleased.

"What is with the sad face Zexion," Vexen asked. Now this was getting weird; I wonder if those stressful rules still applied to my situation? Apparently I found out when my childish instinct took over when we saw the amusement park.

I felt a hard tug as I was pulled backwards towards the ground accompanied by a small thud.

"_Vexen and I are going to have a long talk about this,"_ I thought as I began to dust myself off.

"Uh Zexion are you ok?" Axel asked trying to catch his breath after laughing at my incident.

Seeing that the leash wasn't such a good idea I was quickly placed in a stroller.

"Damn not again." I whispered.

IX POV:

I gave a huge sigh as Kefka stop chasing me and quickly changed into my disguise. Long ago Kefka and I were partners in crime. Kefka being in such a high position and I was his shadow. My job was to make people disappear. I was ashamed of myself and I tried to leave key word tried. I quickly donned my disguise and began to blend into the crowd and reflect upon my shameful past.

"_Kefka it is too dangerous," I pleaded._

"_Myde once we go in there is no turning back," he shouted madness and his craving for power drove him._

"_I'm sor-"before I can even finish my sentence my heart was ripped from me._

"_Kefka why?" Darkness swirled around him and me. _

"_Cuz, Myde," a heartless symbol manifesting around his chest," I want more power."_

_I felt rage as I struggle to maintain my existence. What every strength I had was used to tackle him into the void. When I woke up my friend Axel found me._

My reflecting had been interrupted by a certain homicidal clown's laughter.

"Myde, oh Myde where are you?" He shouted while flying in circle kind of like a vulture.

"Oh Kingdom hearts don't let him find me," I silently prayed for. Surprisingly it worked because something else caught his attention.

I was shock to find my friends enjoying the trap laid for them.

VI POV:

We enjoyed ourselves, riding scary rollercoaster and such. Actually they did most of the riding while Vexen babysat me. And the rides they did let me go were "age appropriate". Along with the embarrassing photos that Axel insists on taking we didn't expect our clown faced visitor.

"Who are you?" Xaldin shouted and Lynd worm drawn.

"You may call me Kefka," he bowed and air dashed towards Xaldin

Xaldin was sent flying through the air as Vexen drew out His Frozen pride to block the fire spell.

"Axel find Nine and Ten," he shouted as "oh take Zexion with you," he added.

Xaldin Floated down with his squadron of dragoons at his aid.

"_Why are all of their powers returning except for mine?"_ I pondered as Axel carried me off.

It didn't take long for us to search for nine rather he found us.

"Tiwerd," was all I could get out before letting out a yawn and fell asleep. I didn't care about a raging clown faced psychopath beating my father and his- again I called him my dad. I needed some sleep.

"Hey kid, are you awake?" Axel asked before sleep took me somewhere strange.

IX POV:

Axel asked the very tired Zexion.

"So what now?" I asked Axel with Kefka fighting Vexen and Xaldin we didn't have much time.

I notice that Saix had disappeared too but it wasn't important. I knew he could take care of himself.

"We find Luxord Kick that clowny Bastard and save Roxas." He calmly replied.

"No I meant Zexion, but your plan is good." We both knew this was a bad idea.

"Look I know exactly where Luxord at." Axel said proudly obviously avoiding my question.

"Were may I ask my friend?" I didn't seem convinced.

"He is at the casino X. "Axel pointed towards the hudge tower llike casino. It could have been that obvious if it wasn't for his face plastered in the front.

"Let's go then shall we," we left the amusement park quickly as my tower collapsed.

_"They must have beaten him," _I thought as we headed towards our destination. They will catch up right?


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome back

**You guys must have thought that I have completely forgotten about the story… Well nope, I have a special chapter for you guys. Consider this a welcome back gift and I need some fluffy ideas… Minor Cursing and Alcohol.**

The Trials of Mini Zexion 

CHP10: 6 7 8 9

VI POV

"So what do we do with him?" axel pointed towards me Looking unsure of his appointed task.

"I don't know," Demyx, pondered," what do babies eat?"

I could not waste away with these nobodies. Why would Vexen trust them of all people?

"I can take care of my sewf." I said trying to puff out my chest.

"Right and I will have a Key blade," Axel shot back.

As much as I wanted to argue about Axel validity for being a Key blade master, I felt a familiar force pulling me back into my mind.

"Oh no…" I was going to relapse.

"Uhhh Demyx what's going on with Zexion?" Axel asked.

"Brada," That is odd I usually blackout when this happen.

"Geez this kid picks a great time for you to start acting like a baby." Axel whined.

"He is a baby I knew this would happen." Demyx sighed before detecting a fowl odor.

"He couldn't," Axel face grew pale at the realization of what I just did.

"Did he?" Demyx asked with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Well I'm not changing –"Demyx quickly disappeared.

"Wait—"Axel voice trailed off.

His eyes suddenly had the appearance of dread and he grew sick.

"Well I guess I have to change you," Axel Sighed.

I would have said, "Of course now get me out of this mess," But I felt my eyes welling up with tears.

_"Get Me changed!"_ I "screamed" in my mind.

"Ok! Stop crying," he grabbed the supplies.

He was not bad but this was Axel he was not that good either.

"Their all clean," he had the expression of relief.

"Is it over?" Demyx asked

"Where are you?" Axel asked.

Demyx reappeared from thin air surprising Axel and I.

"Gah!" Axel jumped out almost dropping me," How did you do that?"

"Trick of the light almost like an illusion," Demyx turned to me to see if I was impressed with his little trick.

It was funny seeing Axel almost have a heart attack but there was one problem. Did I regress or did the Childish side and my adult self-eclipse? Matters of fact will there be any damaging side effects, I could just imagine the hysterics that will ensue. How will Larxene and everyone else treat me after this all passed.

"Well that won't be useful," Axel sarcastically replied;" Now we have to rescue Luxord."

"How are we going to do it?" Demyx asked.

"We can go in storms blazing like the good old days." Axel Replied.

"What about lil zexy over?" Demyx said with a concerned look on his face.

I wish that my murderous glare did not turn into a pouty look right about now.

"_If he ever calls me that again I wil- "My_ thoughts were misplaced with a sudden flare of my gums.

"_Must find something to bite,"_ was all that my instincts could tell me as I started to cry.

"What's wrong geowwww!" Axel yelped in pain as I bit his thumb.

"What did you do that for?" Axel shouted at me.

"Because VI is a teething pup-"

"Saix where did you come from-?" Demyx asked.

"I am not superiors second in command for nothing." He said as he withdrew another smaller bag.

"What's that?" Demyx asked.

"Stuff you will need," He pulled out a suit, some munny and a teething ring.

My eyes lit up as I removed Axel thumb to his disgust and quickly snatched the teething ring. I was in heaven.

"Never leave home without it," Saix commanded.

"I was tired and luckily I ate before I fell asleep dreaming about Vexen and I playing together at the park.

"_Where are you daddy?" _Was all I could think of.

**IX POV**

I noticed that Zexion fell asleep and so did my friends.

"So now the kids asleep who is going to watch him," I wondered.

"I knew Axel would have torched the little guy, and Saix would have him running with a pack of wolves… So the both stared at me.

"Ok I get it." Saix handed me the bag with his supplies.

"Meet us back here when the tower is destroyed." Axel commanded, "Saix-"

"What is it?" he responded coldly.

"Thanks for helping out Axel left the room to get changed.

A few minutes Axel and Saix appeared in their tuxedoes looking like they were ready to party.

"Aren't you guys gone just smash and burn the place down?" I asked bluntly.

"Well it's a casino so why not have some fun?" Axel smiled.

"Saix I must warn you if he gets drunk." He raised his hand.

"I know that's the plan." Saix eyes gleamed with the possibility of total chaos.

Axel was very happy at the notion of getting drunk in such a manner that he almost shouted.

"I'm so ready to get wasted and blow shit up." Axel left the room skipping.

It was just the sleeping child, a foul odor, and me

"Did he just –"I groaned his eye lids started to flutter and upon the realization of being in his own waste he started to cry.

"Why me?" I shouted.

**-Operation time slot-**

**VIII POV**

"Say Saix what's the plan?" Axel asked as he quickly downed bourbon.

I slowly sipped my whiskey it was he that needed to be drunk not I.

"Keep drinking I need you hammered." I ordered him some vodka.

"Sweet best mission ever!"He grabbed the vodka and downed it in one breath.

"How is it that you can drink a copious amount of alcohol?" I asked him even our former selves I was such a lightweight compared to him.

"Oh simple my body burns this stuff like fuel so my liver can take what's ever left which was usually not that much." Axel then asked the bartender an odd question.

"Hey Cactus man got anything stronger?" he asked he began to slur in his speech he was almost there.

"The name is Cactuar sir," Cactuar handed him a shot glass with a grub inside.

"Think you can handle that," I asked him.

Axel then took the shot and eaten the worm in one fell swoop.

"I'mmmmmmmmmmmm Ok," he had officially reached his limit, so did my expenses.

"Oh what was the plan?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Distraction," I almost let out an unearthly snarl I just hate repeating myself.

"Hey guys," axel shouted, "I have a trick!" Suddenly he set the bar on fire. "The drinks were weak any ways."

I shrugged and swiftly ran in search for Luxord. The scent of tobacco and alcohol started to mess with my sense of smell but I was able to locate him.

"Ello govna!" I was greeted by Luxord somebody.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Rulod, and if you're looking for Luxord he is at table four." He smiled.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked withdrawing from the room.

"Simple, you're being betted on, your friend who is obviously drunk, and the other half of me."

He pulled out a deck of cards so your game your move." I rushed to find a sobered up axel.

**VIII POV**

Man I really needed to hold off on the tequila. I totally forgotten the one rule that I followed. If there is, something in it do not drink it!

"Axel, look out!" I did not expect Luxord to find us so easily; Wait either I am that drunk or that is not Luxord.

"Move that is not Luxord!" It was too late as a huge amount of magic was coming my way.

My eyes were closed I was thinking he might revert me to a blabbering baby like Zexion or something older than Vexen. I was expecting the hit any time but when I open my eyes, a familiar card was in my way.

"Hello Gents thought you could have a drink without me?" It was Luxord wearing a tuxedo as well.

"Nice duds agent X," I shouted.

"Exchanging pleasantries how quaint," Rulod shouted.

"Hey don't get all cheeky on me now!" Luxord sent a flurry of cards at Rulod.

"Enough talk," Saix snarled as he tried to enter berserker mode.

Usually when Saix enters his berserker state we all just withdraw and stay out of his way but something was different. He transformed into a small puppy like before.

"What?" I shouted grabbing my chahkram and headed towards battle.

"Axel take the man-pup away I'll handle him." Luxord shouted.

"I'll be right behind you," I grabbed my small furry friend and ran out of the casino.

**X POV**

"Good they left," I thought as I pulled out my deck of cards.

"Oi just you and me," Rulord summoned a few chips and a table. I could beat this him in a game of black jack.

"Let's make it quick first hand to bust loses (A.N. to bust in a game of black jack is to go over the set amount of 21)." He asked.

"Deal!" I sat down and shuffled the cards.

"I will do the gentlemanly thing and go first." Rulod pulled out a card and waited.

"Fine by me," The cards had been turned and I had the total amount was 21!

"What no I lost his," body began to fade," I never lost"

"Yeah old chap that's how we lost ourselves."

His eyes brought me back to the night I lost my heart. I was a wicked man who loved to gamble. I had a family and everything but I was just a fool. I did not deserve them but when my world was lost in darkness, I only thought of myself. The tower began to crumble as the 'casino' disappeared as well.

"Well that went well," I walked away from the pile.

"Luxord!" Demyx shouted running towards me the old lad in his arms.

"Your ok," Demyx smiled.

"Yes but I realized that my somebody was a total ass." I laughed I lost my old family but I will protect this one until I disappeared.

**So how did you think sorry for the weak fight but that was all that I could think off? Well I am back but I need help with Marluxia Larxene and of course Roxas. Any ideas? Pm me but all in all read and review I appreciate it.**

_**_Toshiro Stealhert_**_


End file.
